Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-86871 disclosed an inside-outside double wall structure 76 comprising an inside cover 76a covered with a smaller outside cover 76b. With such structure in which the outside cover 76b is painted with a cheap paint and made attachable/detachable to the inside cover 76a using mounting holes and engaging projections, the design can only be changed when the colors of the paint on the outside covers are changed. Thus, this restricts the degree of freedom on the user being able to vary the external appearance of the motorcycle.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a side cover structure which allows for changing and providing for various styles of side cover structure by the user preference.